


Bad Idea

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim complains about being too hairy and Douglas tries to help.<br/>"All characters belong to the creators of girl genius.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Not tonight.”  
“Come hon.” Dimo whined, Maxim curling into a ball and growling at him.  
“He tinks hez grozz.” Oggie laughed, Maxim turning to glare at him.  
Dimo gave him a puzzled look. “Grozz?”  
“Hy haven’t been able to zhave een a vhile und ham vurry.”  
Dimo and Maxim hooted loudly as Brodi stared at Maxim like a dog listening to a high pitched sound.  
“Maxim, hyu Jaegerkin, hyu zupozed to be vurry.” Douglas gently told him.  
“Hy KNOW dot, hy juzt don’t like eet.” Maxim groaned as he hugged a pillow. “Hy veel like filty animal.” He said in disgust.  
Dimo and Oggie stopped laughing. “Hyu zayink ve are animalz?”  
“Hyu act like vone.”  
“Vait, vait, ve can fix dis.” Douglas called out before Dimo and Oggie killed Maxim.

Maxim lay on the bed with a towel covering his groin while Douglas carefully and methodically ran the razor over every inch of his shaving cream covered body. He had a bucket of soapy water and he would periodically dip the razor in, swishing it around to get the purple hairs off. It took an hour, but he managed to get every stray hair.  
“How eez dot?”  
“Bedder.” Maxim sighed as he pushed some of his long dark purple hair out of his face.  
“But vhat about dere?” Dimo pointed at his groin.  
Maxim blushed. “Eet eez vine de vay eet iz.”  
Brodi giggled and Maxim turned to bare his teeth at him, Oggie using the distraction to grab the towel. Maxim yelped and covered himself, but not before all four of them got a good look.  
“Hoy, de razor ees schtill sharp.” Dimo told him while leering at the area his hands covered.  
“Und eet iz not goink vere hyu iz lookink!”  
“Hy know zomezink else dot might vork.” Douglas announced, Maxim looking at him in terror.

Brodi stared at Maxim’s limp cock as Douglas pressed two inch wide strips of paper on either side of the naked Jaeger’s junk. Maxim whimpered as he lay with his legs spread wide, closing his eyes and biting his own hand when he saw Douglas begin to move his.

“ARGHHHHHH!”  
The paper left two identical red marks on either side, both totally devoid of hair.  
“Dot eez amazink!” Oggie stared wide eyed at the strips as Douglas proudly held them up.  
“Newezt tink een hair removal.” He said while he grabbed one more.  
“Hyu are not-“ Maxim sat up but was too late.

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
Maxim lay twitching, his balls bare and sore.  
“Hyu may let go of him, Dimo.” Douglas said, Dimo gently letting go of Maxim’s flaccid cock before backing up while holding his crotch.  
Douglas set the strip down and grabbed Brodi’s arm. “Letz go, dey are havink goot food in de dinnink hall tonight.” Brodi nodded and followed him out of the room, wanting a head start before Maxim recovered. Oggie and Dimo saw the wisdom in Douglas’s plan and took off after them, leaving Maxim to plot their demise.


	2. Maxim's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxim, with Brodi's help, gets back at his brodders for his earlier humiliation.

When they returned from dinner Maxim was no where to be found.  
“Hy hope he didn’t crawl avay und die.” Oggie said with concern.  
Dimo slapped the back of his head. “He’z not goink to die!”  
“But hyu are!”  
Dimo looked up in time to see Maxim leap down from the rafters and land on his back, pinning him to the ground. Maxim leaned over and bared his impressive fangs in Dimo’s face.  
“He deed it,not me!” Dimo cried out, pointing at Douglas.  
Douglas held his hands up in a calming gesture as Brodi clung to him. “Letz juzt talk dis tru, zhall ve?”  
“Vhy? Maimink eez vunner!”  
“Becauze, uh, eet eez hiz fault!” Douglas shouted and pointed at Oggie.  
“Me!? Vhat did hyu do!?”  
Maxim rolled his eyes and drew his rapier. “How about Hy cut off all hyur headz!”  
Brodi lounged and grabbed Maxim’s arm, staring at him till he lowered his weapon. Brodi than ran over to his bag and took out a pad of paper and a pen. Writing quickly he turned it towards the humiliated monster.  
“Besides hurting them, what would make you feel better?”  
Maxim thought about that. “Goot spellink. Hy vant dem to veel vhat Hy velt, de pain und humiliation!”  
Brodi wrote some more. “I know what you can do.”

Brodi…Hy…vill…keel…hyu!” Dimo panted as he lay on his back on the floor alongside Douglas, Maxim and Oggie. All four were naked and all four were now bare in a certain part of their anatomy.  
“It…ztingz…zo..badly.” Oggie whimpered, keeping his legs as far apart as possible.  
“Hy am zo zorry Maxim!” Douglas apologized through clenched teeth. “Hy vill nebber do dot to anyvone ebber again!”  
Maxim laughed and looked at Brodi. “Vhere deed hyu learn to write zo goot?”  
“M-M-My mo-mo-mother. Zh-Zh-Zhe t-t-aught eet v-v-vaz e-e-essential d-d-dot v-v-ve could r-r-read un-un-und vr-vr-vrite.”  
“Vell, zhe did a goot job.” Maxim gave Brodi a peck on the cheek and turned to the others.  
“Hyu four can geet up eef hyu vants.”  
“How? Eet hurtz to close my legz!” Dimo growled in annoyance.  
“Hyu’ll figure eet out.” Maxim said with a smirk as he sat and watched the four struggling to get up, Brodi keeping his distance from Dimo.


End file.
